please stay with me
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: new story Chanbaek/baekyeol :3


**Please stay with me **

**Exo fanfiction**

Author : baekyeolidiots

Cast : park chanyeol x byun baekhyun

Supporting cast : Kris

Main pair : chanbaek/baekyeol

Rating : T, semi-M (?)

Genre : romance&angst (?)

Words : 2k+

Lenght : oneshoot

Warning : **yaoi, boys love story,NC-17! Typos everywhere!**

Disclaimer : story is mine! Chanyeol milik baekhyun dan baekhyun milik chanyeol.

A/N : TOLONG! Ampun deh ampun :;-;; entah bagaimana otak saya jadi punya ide buat ff yang sedikit mengandung unsur dewasa. Awalnya ga niat begini. Seriusss! Kemungkinan karena saya udah jarang banget baca ff baekyeol yang reted M gitu. Jadi otak saya yang menciptakan fantasy sendiri (?). ff ini terinspirasi ketika saya lagi dengerin lagu yui yang judulnya please stay with me hehe :3 ada bagian dalam cerita yang di cetak tebal dan cetak miring itu sebenarnya potongan lagu YUI! Entah nyambung atau engga. Kkk~ mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan ketik atau ff nya gaje.

Selamat membaca !

**Please stay with me!**

_Summary : aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpamu. Saat aku berpikir bahwa suatu saat kau akan berhenti mencintaiku, aku semakin aku berpikir bahwa suatu saat mungkin kau akan pergi dariku,aku akan memohon padamu untuk tetap disini...tanpamu aku bukan apa-apa_

_._

_._

Baekhyun menatap gusar jam yang sekarang tengah menunjukan pukul 22:15 KST. Chanyeol terlambat pulang 3 jam 15menit. Ini memang bukan hal yang baru bagi baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu pulang terlambat, tapi dia tidak akan terlambat lewat dari 2 jam. jam kerja chanyeol sebenarnya hanya sampai pukul 19:00 KST, dia selalu pulang dua jam setelahnya. Baekhyun memaklumi itu. Mungkin setelah pulang chanyeol mampir dulu bersama teman-temannya untuk sekedar merefresh pikiran mereka setelah seharian penuh bekerja. Itu sangat melelahkan bukan?

'cklek'

Baekhyun mengarahkan matanya menuju pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Di temuinya chanyeol yang tengah mabuk dan berjalan sempoyongan.

Baekhyun segera menghampiri chanyeol dan meraih pundak pemuda tinggi itu –walau sedikit kesulitan- dan menuntunnya menuju kamar mereka-dulu- yang sekarang menjadi kamar chanyeol.

Dia merebahkan chanyeol di ranjang dan perlahan membuka baju chanyeol lalu menggantinya dengan piyama. Sebelum baekhyun beranjak dari kamar itu dia menaikan selimut sampai dada chanyeol lalu tersenyum menatap wajah suaminya itu saat tertidur. Sangat polos sekali. Seperti chanyeolnya yang dulu.

_Baekhyun merindukan chanyeol yang dulu._

_**Akankah kau berada di sisiku? Dalam keinginan besar yang perlahan menghilang  
Kedamaian selalu tak pernah terlihat di hadapan tragedi  
Aku mengumpulkan kepingan kecil cinta ini  
Satu bagian, dua bagian, aku menumpuknya**__**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun chanyeol.

Baekhyun menaiki sebuah bus dan memandang ke arah jendela untuk melihat kendaraaan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan kota seoul.

Senyum tidak pernah terlepas dari bibir mungilnya. Sesekali dia melirik bungkusan yang dia bawa saat ini. Itu bekal makan siang untuk chanyeol dan sebuah kue tart.

Baekhyun sangat menyesal bahwa ketika kemarin malam dia yang berencana akan memberikan kejutan untuk chanyeol, saat suaminya itu terbangun tengah malam tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Tapi dia harus merelakan bahwa rencana kejutan yang sebelumnya sudah di persiapkan gagal begitu saja.

Baekhyun bertengkar dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun harus merutuki dirinya karena terlalu emosi dan menuduh chanyeol yang macam-macam hanya karena dia menemukan noda lipstik di pundak jas suaminya. Dan hari ini baekhyun akan mengalah dan meminta maaf walau chanyeol tidak mengatakan alasan apapun supaya baekhyun percaya bahwa chanyeol tidak berselingkuh.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia datang terlalu cepat ke kantor chanyeol saat ini. Baekhyun menunggu di luar gedung itu. Dia tahu saat jam istirahat berakhir maka semua pegawai akan keluar dan makan di cafe seberang.

Akhirnya saat-saat yang di tunggu baekhyun tiba. Dia masuk dan bertanya pada resepsionis dan memintanya untuk menunjukan dimana ruangan chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkah tidak sabaran. Saat sampai di pintu yang mana hanya memisahkannya dengan chanyeol saat ini baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dia berharap dengan begini hubungannya dengan chanyeol akan membaik.

Baekhyun mendorong gagang pintu itu. Matanya terbelalak. Nafas nya tercekat. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak begitu saja.

'prakkk'

"chanyeol..."

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sangat ingin baekhyun hancurkan seperti hatinya yang hancur. Air matanya mengalir deras. Rasanya hatinya seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh pisau tajam. Sangat sakit.

Chanyeol berciuman dengan seorang wanita.

_**Hanya dengan berharap bisa bertemu denganmu  
air mataku mengalir sebanyak ini, cintaku  
Kubiarkan kekesalanku melayang pergi ke langit malam  
Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku**__…_

_._

_._

"chanyeol.." baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Lalu dia melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan pada chanyeol. "sia—pa gadis itu?"

Chanyeol hanya melirik tajam kearahnya. "sekertaris baruku." Jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus menanyakan lebih jelas tentang hubungan chanyeol dengan sekertaris barunya itu. Hingga keheningan mulai menyelimuti meja makan mereka.

Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan acara makan malamnya. Dia menarik kursi dan meninggalkan kursi makannya itu. Chanyeol beranjak ke pintu dapur apartementnya. Sebelumnya baekhyun telah menghentikan langkah namja yang kelebihan tinggi badan itu.

"kau—apa kau tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun yang telah terjadi tadi siang chanyeol? Apa ini balasan untukku—" baekhyun bertanya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"aku—aku minta maaf chanyeol. Tapi kumohon kau jangan seperti ini. Jangan mendiamkanku begini." Baekhyun terisak. "aku sungguh menyesal. Sungguh akupun tidak menyangka kalau dia akan berbuat seperti—"

'PRAK'

Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah pas bunga yang berada di atas kulkas yang berdiri di samping pintu dapur apartement mereka. Dia menatap baekhyun tajam. Tatapan yang membuat baekhyun takut. Sangat takut.

"aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Ucapnya dingin. Lalu pergi beranjak meninggalkan baekhyun.

Chanyeol meninggalkan baekhyun yang menangis di dapur.

_**Aku bisa menahannya, tapi jangan dingin padaku  
karena suatu saat kata-kata akan berubah menjadi kebenaran  
Kebanggaan dan bakat yang tak bisa didengar, tak bisa berakhir seperti mimpi  
Satu hal, dua hal, jelaskan semua padaku**__._

_._

_._

"jika perceraian yang kau inginkan aku akan melakukannya chanyeol." Ucap baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"aku—aku tidak ingin kau merasa terkekang dengan status kau yang masih menikah denganku. Aku—aku akan mencoba melepasmu dan membiarkan kau bersama gadis itu..." lanjut baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sesak di ulu hatinya . Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu byun baekhyun." Ucap chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya kearah chanyeol. Dia menatap chanyeol heran. "a—pa maksudmu?"

"aku tidak akan menceraikanmu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "kau ingin menyiksaku lebih lama dengan melihatmu bersama gadis itu chanyeol?". Akhirnya tangis baekhyun pecah. "apa kau benar-benar membenciku hingga ingin membuatku menderita lebih lama?"

Chanyeol berjalan kearah baekhyun lalu menghimpit badan mungil baekhyun di dinding kamar mereka. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga baekhyun. Menghembuskan nafasnya disana.

"eungh"

Lalu chanyeol mencium leher baekhyun selanjutnya memagut bibir mungil itu dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Atmosfer di kamar berubah menjadi panas saat chanyeol benar-benar tidak memberi baekhyun untuk bernafas. Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada chanyeol untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tapi chanyeol saat ini seperti seorang yang egois yang hanya mementingkan bagaimana cara untuk melampiaskan nafsunya.

Akhirnya dia melepaskan ciuman itu. Selanjutnya berpindah ke leher baekhyun lagi dan menggigit di beberapa tempat untuk meninggalkan tanda.

Sebelum chanyeol benar-benar melepaskan baekhyun dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga namja mungil itu.

"jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari ku byun baekhyun. Sampai kapanpun kau akan menjadi milik ku!"

Baekhyun terduduk lemas di lantai kamarnya. Jujur dia sangat merindukan chanyeol. Rindu akan sentuhannya, pelukannya,suaranya yang berat saat merengek meminta 'itu',rindu suaranya saat menggoda baekhyun dan rindu saat bangun tidur chanyeol lah yang dia temukan disampingnya. Sungguh dia merindukan chanyeol-nya.

Baekhyun menangis lagi menahan sakit yang menghantam jantungnya. Sesak seakan paru-parunya kehabisan stok oksigen.

Ini memang salahnya. Salahnya yang memulai api duluan. Baekhyun menyesal sungguh sangat menyesal karena dia telah mengkhianati chanyeol. Chanyeolnya yang dulu lembut dan sangat mencintainya.

Salahkan dirinya sendiri ketika sekarang chanyeol menjadi dingin padanya. Ya dia sangat mengerti bagaimana sakitnya hati chanyeol-ketika tiga bulan yang lalu chanyeol memergokinya tengah bercumbu dengan kris, mantan kekasihnya dulu.

Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa di bilang perselingkuhan yang memang benar-benar selingkuh. Saat itu baekhyun memang akan bertemu kris. Namja yang tingginya melebihi chanyeol walau sedikit itu meminta untuk bertemu disebuah restoran.

Awalnya baekhyun akan menemui kris dengan mengajak chanyeol. Tapi ketika dia ingat bagaimana sensitif nya chanyeol tentang kris,baekhyun yakin dia tidak akan mau dan pasti akan melarang keras baekhyun untuk bertemu kris.

Akhirnya baekhyun menemui kris sendiri. Dan betapa kurang ajarnya kris, dia membuat baekhyun seperti kehilangan setengah kesadarannya. Mencumbu baekhyun dengan seenaknya dan saat itu pula chanyeol ada di restoran tersebut. Melihat baekhyun dan kris sedang bercumbu ! kris menjebak mereka.

Baekhyun kehilangan kesadaran saat terakhir yang dilihatnya hanya chanyeol yang menerjang kris dan memukuli si pirang kanada itu.

Dan akhirnya seperti inilah sekarang hubungan mereka. Kris berhasil membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan.

_**Apakah aku akan menyakiti diriku lagi jika kukatakan aku merindukanmu?  
Air mataku mengalir lagi, cintaku  
Setiap kita berpapasan, kau semakin berharga bagiku  
Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku…**_

.

.

Seperti biasa baekhyun menunggu chanyeol pulang dari kantornya. Dia terlelap begitu saja di sofa ruang tivi.

22:17 KST.

Baekhyun terbangun setelah mendengar suara pintu apartement terbuka. Dia segera berlari mengampiri chanyeol yang terus saja merancau dengan kalimat "aku merindukan baekhyunie~aaahh" . Chanyeol mabuk lagi.

Entah bagaimana kronologinya baekhyun tidak ingat dengan jelas. Hanya saat ini chanyeol tengah menghimpitnya di sofa dan menciuminya dengan kasar. Awalnya baekhyun meronta karena chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Sampai pada saat baekhyun hanya pasrah dan tidak bisa melawan _giant-nya _itu. Dia hanya mampu mengeluarkan suara erangan serta desahan nikmat yang akan membuat chanyeol semakin ganas dan baekhyun menyukainya. _Menyukai sentuhan chanyeol yang ia rindukan saat ini._

_._

_._

Baekhyun tersenyum saat pertama dia membuka mata di pagi ini dia melihat wajah chanyeol dihadapannya. Wajahnya merona ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Sungguh chanyeol benar-benar buas.

Baekhyun memandangi wajah suaminya itu. Lalu mengintari wajah chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya mulai dari dahi ke hidung lalu berhenti di bibir.

Dia tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba chanyeol mengulum telujuknya. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menariknya.

"sudah cukup mengagumi wajah tampanku sayang?" tanya chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya. Lalu perlahan dia membuka mata dan memberikan senyuman manis pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercengang. Pasalnya chanyeol benar-benar seperti kembali menjadi chanyeolnya yang dulu. _Apa yang membuat chanyeol berubah ? _

_**Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu  
Aku ingin mendengar suaramu  
Rasanya ingin menangis  
Rasanya aku bingung  
Aku begitu lemah,kan?**_

Baekhyun hanya diam saat chanyeol terus mengecupi wajahnya. Seperti masih bertanya-tanya apa ini nyata atau hanya mimpi.

Akhirnya baekhyun berdehem. Saat chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap wajahnya dan berhenti menciumi nya. "ehm! Chanyeol—apa yang..."

'cup'

Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya.

"apa hm?" tanya nya.

"kau—kenapa tiba-tiba—"

Chanyeol menganguk mengerti lalu memeluk baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajah namja mungil itu di dadanya. "maaf—karena aku sempat tidak percaya padamu waktu itu baek." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "sekarang aku tahu dan aku percaya kalau kau di jebak oleh si kris bajingan itu. Kemarin malam aku bertemu dengannya di bar dan saat dia sedang mabuk dia tiba-tiba merancau tentang insiden jebakannya itu terhadapmu." Lanjutnya. "maaf-maafkan aku membuatmu menderita selama ini."

Mata baekhyun memanas. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menangis dan tersenyum. " tidak apa-apa yeollo".

Chanyeol selanjutnya mengangkat wajah baekhyun dan menatap wajah namja manisnya. "sebenarnya aku ingin menjelaskan tentang kejadian saat ulang tahunku... " ucapnya. "gadis itu sepupuku baek. Dan yang kau lihat itu salah paham. Aku tidak berciuman dengannya. Waktu itu mataku kelilipan dan sepupuku mencoba membantuku untuk membersihkan mata. Jadi ya—posisinya seperti kami sedang berciuman"

"lalu lipstik itu?" tanya baekhyun.

"itu saat aku menggendong sepupuku. Dia mabuk berat jadi ya begitu. Dia meninggalkan lipstik itu di bahuku saat aku menggendongnya. Malam itu kami memang sedang minum-minum di bar.."

Baekhyun mempout kan bibirnya mendengarkan penuturan chanyeol. "coba sejak awal kau menjelaskan ini padaku. Mungkin aku tidak akan berpikir yang tidak tidak park chanyeol. Menyebalkan. "

"maaf kan aku baekki" ucapnya sambil mengusap pipi baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir baekhyun. Mereka memulai lagi pagi itu dengan ciuman panas. Chanyeol mulai menindih tubuh baekhyun dan menumpukan tangannya untuk menahan berat badan di kedua sisi kepala baekhyun.

Saat chanyeol berpindah pada lehernya dan memperbarui tanda-tanda yang dia buat semalam. Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengingatkan chanyeol bahwa dia harus bekerja.

"chanyeol...eunggh kau akan terlambat bekerja ahhh~"

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan peringatan baekhyun. Lalu dia berbisik di telinga baekhyun. "aku akan meminta ijin pada bos-ku." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas di leher baekhyun sehingga membuat namja mungil yang ditindihnya mendesah. "aku ingin minta kado ulang tahunku sekarang Byun baekhyun." Ucapnya seduktif.

Akhirnya dimulai lagilah pergulatan mereka di pagi itu. Suara desahan baekhyun dan erangannya bagaikan candu bagi chanyeol. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi malam sampai pada ke esokan paginya baekhyun benar-benar dibuat tidak bisa berjalan.

END!


End file.
